thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 273
Episode #273 is the fifteenth and final episode of the twenty-first season, and 268th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was recorded at June 25, 2013 on New Paris, Ohio. The episode was hosted by Chelsea Tarkington and starred regular cast member Michael Riley, as well as recurring cast members Bill Carter and Brody Brennick, and guest star Jeremy Garcia. Cast * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Michael Riley ... in studio * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Brody Brennick ... via Skype from Louisville, KY * Jeremy Garcia ... via Skype from Vermillion, OH Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A naked man who body slammed a pickup got hurt when the driver tried to leave the area Sunday night, hitting the man with a travel trailer towed behind the pickup, Oregon State Police said. * #4: Orange County deputies said they found a burglar covered in grease stuck in the window of a convenience store early Saturday. * #3: A man was arrested early Sunday morning after he was found screaming and running naked on Indianapolis' west side. * #2: A man caught with his pants off said he was in a Cartersville pasture Saturday morning because he wanted to ride a horse nude. * #1: An Ohio man remains hospitalized after ripping off his own genitals in a drug-fueled craze. Music * Notable new music this week includes releases from Bret Michaels, Hawthorne Heights, John Legend, Middle Class Rut, Queensryche and Skillet. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 One Hit Wonders * A source reports that the Flavor Flav's Chicken & Ribs in Sterling Heights, Michigan has filed a Motion to Stay their eviction and have been cleared to re-open. * A source reports that Chris Brown has been accused of injuring a 24-year-old woman inside the Heat Ultra Lounge in Anaheim on Saturday night. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week include 100 Bloody Acres, Copperhead, The Heat and White House Down. * Sopranos star James Gandolfini passed away of a stroke. * Jim Carrey is distancing himself from his own film due to the violence content within the film. * Liam Neeson has taken a seven-figure payday for...well, another Taken. Video Games * Notable new games this week include Game & Wario (Wii U), Joe Danger (Win), Joe Danger 2: The Movie (Win), Company of Heroes 2 (Win), Deadpool (Win, PS3, X360), Hotline Miami (PSN, PSVita), Muramasa Rebirth (PSVita), Ride to Hell: Retribution (Win, PS3, X360), Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodes I & II (Ouya), Sonic the Hedgehog CD (Ouya), Dark (Win), Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (PS3, X360) and The Sims 3: Island Paradise (Win, Mac). * Microsoft last week confirmed that it is changing the controversial Xbox One policies as a result of consumer feedback. * Inception star Ellen Page has said developer Naughty Dog "ripped off" her likeness for The Last of Us. * Ouya founder and CEO Julie Uhrman is "pissed" about delayed Ouya shipments, she said in an update to the console's Kickstarter page (via GamesIndustry International). The Joker's Wild Michael Riley hosts a 3-person round robin tournament with Chelsea, Bill and Brody as contestants. Chelsea wins, regaining the title she lost the previous week to Alex Jowski. Trivia * Chelsea becomes only the second female to host more than one episode. * Michael introduces himself as Adam Rahn. * Michael says in the outro that the show is called "What the Fuck," a show actually hosted by Josh Hadley and Jillian Zurawski. * This episode ties Chelsea in number of appearances with Randolph Vance. * This episode ties Bill in number of appearances with Joseph Gottschlich. * This is technically Jeremy's first de facto appearance, as his appearance on the 250th episode was in a limited role as a cast member of "You Can't Be Serious!" Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Season finales Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Brody Brennick Category:Episodes with Jeremy Garcia